villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Polaris City
'''Polaris City '''is a major city in Texas and, as of 2040, the third largest city in the world. Polaris City was founded by Mike Hudson, CEO of Polaris Industries, in 2020, where he purchased a large stretch of land recently decimated by the Warcry Crisis. With the dream of rebuilding anew from the ashes, he laid plans into motion for the construction of "Phoenix City," though later changed the name to Polaris City once he planned to move company headquarters to the fledgling metropolis. The city expanded at an incredible rate; The advent of the V-Net and advances in technology, many of which created by Polaris Industries itself, allowed for faster, more streamlined construction. People, many of which were left homeless after the Warcry Crisis, flocked to the new city seeking to rebuild their lives. Culture & Demographics Subcultures & Groups Polaris City is home to many different subcultures and groups, which include: Bitheads A community of people who believe in Virtual freedom in the sense that the V-Net should have no rules. Bitheads are talented hackers, and it's a common saying that a Bithead would rather date a V-Monitor than a person. Despite negative stereotyping, Bitheads have been known to do as much good as they do harm. Borgs A culture of individuals who hold to the notion that machines simply "do things better." They are characterized by having been outfitted with robotic body parts, either by replacing parts of their own bodies or adding enhancements to their existing bodies. Caritals A group unified in the belief that humanity ought to reject the V-Net to live and love as humans do, not as virtual avatars. They hold to a philosophy of being in touch fully with one's physical self. A common stereotype is that Caritals are sex-crazed drug addicts; and while all who identify with the group are not necessarily drug users, illicit substances such as Heat and other aphrodisiacs are popular among certain Carital circles. Social scientists have likened the Caritals to the Hippie movement of the 1960's. Cybergoths A pop movement characterized by it's aesthetics. Cybergoths wear black, with traces of one's preferred neon color. Hair extensions, on both males and females, are common, and often come in neon colors. Piercings, tattoos, and other "deviant" forms of body art are popular. Their culture is centered on nightlife. Cybergoths are often found frequenting nightclubs, concerts, brothels, and other social locales. Gaijin Cultural enthusiasts of both traditional and modern Japanese and Chinese themes, disciplines, and overall way of life. The widespread popularity of Gaijin has led to the creation of businesses to cater specifically to them, including restaurants and shops. Several streets in Polaris City are dominated by Gaijin culture. Manikin A gang of delinquents unique to Polaris City. Infrastructure Polaris City is walled off from the outside world, with only five roads leading into the city, one for each district (excluding Central). Modes of transport within the city include automobile, bullet rails, and walking. Notable Places Polaris Ziggurat The tallest building in the world. The Ziggurat serves as a political and cultural center for Polaris City, and stands as a modern technological marvel.